Jataro Kemuri
{{Character |name = Jataro Kemuri |image = chara (3).png |title = Ultimate Arts and Crafts Period |gender = Male |voice_actor = Sumire Uesaka (JP) |game_debut = Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode|Family = Zoe (@grellshinigami) Jataro Kemuri '(煙 蛇太郎 ''Kemuri Jatarō) is a character from Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode. Jataro is well-versed in art and crafts. His title is “'''Ultimate Arts and Crafts Period”'' (超小学生級の「図工の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no ''“''zukō no jikan”). Jataro is one of the five members of the group called the Soldiers of Hope, in charge of the “Priest” class. Appearance Jataro wears s leather mask covering all his face except his gray eyes, which has a scalpel design in his iris. He wear a long baggy brown shirt with a red tie, orange-brown shorts and a brown apron. The apron has his tools for sculpting and drawing attached to it. He also has the same silver badge all Soldiers of Hope members wear. His apron as well as the tool set he carries are branded with the emblem of the "Priest" class. During his execution at the hands of the Monokuma Kids his masked is pulled off, revealing a surprisingly beautiful face and Jataro's short beige-brown hair. Personality He’s acknowledged by both himself and those around him for being hated, and so he’s actually fine with it when other people hate him. He is also shown to be quiet. History Prior to the Tragedy Jataro was once part of Hope's Peak Elementary School. Jataro is great at drawing, but is unknowingly hated by others, however he is okay with all the hate he gets. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Jataro is first seen in the news reporting room, where he messes around with the dead reporters corpse along with Masaru and Kotoko. He questions if zombies really roar like Masaru did, but is quickly shut up by Masaru. He is later seen with the other soldiers of Hope in the main hall, talking about his status as "Ultimate Arts and Craft Period". When Monaka arrives, he moved out of the way for her to greet Komaru. Not long after Servant arrives, Jataro and the other soldiers of Hope opens a trap door, resulting in Komaru falling through through and back down into Towa City. After Masaru's supposed death, he is seen alongside Kotoko and Monaka mourning Masaru's death. Later, he engages Toko and Komaru in a fight. He has several Monokumas to come and fight for him before escaping. Then, he challenged Toko and Komaru officially in an arena match. After being beaten, like Masaru, the Monokuma Kids grabbed and pulled him in. In his execution, his mask is removed, and soon after, he is supposedly beaten to death by the Monokuma kids. In the end, all that is left is his mask. Despite his demise, he is apparently alive and well in a CG unlocked after the credits. Relationships Kurokuma Kurokuma is Jataro's advisor. Fellow Soldiers of Hope The other soldiers of Hope don't seem to pay much attention to him. Masaru in particular seems to bully him the most. When Masaru supposedly died, he mourned him, possibly showing that Jataro actually cared for Masaru. However, when Jataro 'died', the remaining soldier of Hope did not seem as affected. This could mean that they did not care much about Jataro, or hated him. Trivia *The name “Kemuri” (煙) used here as a surname is also a noun meaning “smoke” or “fumes” - matching both Jataro's color scheme and his title; since some artistic craft involve the risk of exposure to toxic fumes. *“Jataro” (蛇太郎) is composed of the kanji 蛇 - “snake”, 太 - “plump” (figuratively used in names as “healthy”) and 郎 -“son”. The name could refer to Jataro's patchy mask which is somewhat reminiscent of reptile scales. * He is the second soldier of hope to be defeated. Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Soldiers of Hope Category:Male Category:Ambiguous